Closeable sleeves are useful to provide operational flexibility during fluid treatment of a hydrocarbon-containing reservoir. Existing forms of such closeable sleeve are overly complicated and include unnecessary components, and are prone to unnecessary mechanical stresses. Also, problems exist with closing these sleeves immediately after fluid treatment, owing to the existence of solid materials in the vicinity of the treatment material port.